Where the Love Light Gleams
by JenLea
Summary: HOLIDAY FIC As a Christmas snow falls, Randy and Trish get the best present...EVER TrishxRandy
1. Part 1

Where the Love Light Gleams

Disclaimer: As usual, I own no one!

A/N- Yes, the self-proclaimed Grinch is writing a holiday fic. Just for those who are curious, the title comes from the song; _I'll be Home for Christmas._

Part: 1?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy Orton glanced to the bouquet of white roses. He hoped the flowers would make Trish forgive him.

It was Christmas Eve. His job with WWE had kept taken him to a snowy region. Due to snow, he had been stuck in the airport.

It was only by a stroke of luck that he was home.

As he approached his house, a brown Victorian Manor, he could see his very pregnant wife, Trish outside. She seemed anxious, checking her watch every few minutes. He wasn't that late…was he?

"You okay?" he called the window of his black pick-up. She nodded, rubbing her belly. Slowly, she waddled up to him. It took all his will power not to snicker.

"I'm fine. Your dad's inside and he's making me nervous," she admitted. She chuckled softly. "Holly's got the hiccups,"

Randy slipped his arm around her waist. He smiled, unable to believe how lucky he was.

Until meeting Trish, he had the reputation of a playboy. He went through women frequently. He never stayed with a woman longer than a month.

Then, he had met Trish.

Trish Stratagias was…_perfect._ Every smile, every laugh, everything she DID, had drawn him in. The man who had never been in love before was suddenly smitten.

Unfortunately, Trish wasn't so easily smitten. She knew of his reputation. She had comforted many of her girlfriends, distraught over losing him.

"It's Christmas!" Randy exclaimed, handing her the bouquet of flowers. "Dad can't be that bad." Trish planted her hand on her hip, and glared at him.

"Randy, your dad is worse than my mom!" she said. "Trish, do you really need that coffee? Trish, isn't it too warm in here? Trish, did you know that since the celery you're eating hasn't been organically grown MY granddaughter could have two thumbs?" Randy snickered.

"He did not say that!" he exclaimed. She nodded vigorously. "Relax," Glancing up, he couldn't help but laugh. "It's snowing!"

"Oh joy! Because of the crap, you almost missed Christmas," Trish was due in the beginning of January. Since entering her third trimester, Trish was moody and unpredictable.

"I'm home. That's all that matters," he said. Something didn't seem right with his wife, but he knew better than to point it out."Hello, Dad!"

"Trish, it must be twenty degrees outside. That can't be good for my granddaughter," he said. Grumbling something, Trish stormed inside. "She's been acting funny all day,"

So, he wasn't the only one to notice it. What could be wrong?

"How so?" he asked. Bob sighed.

"She keeps looking at her watch and mumbling about snow causing problems. I assumed it had something to do with you getting stuck at the airport,"

A small idea began to form in the back of Randy's head. Shaking his head, he struggled to shake off the thought. She would have told him-wouldn't she have?

"TRISH!" he called, rushing inside. The screen door slammed. He didn't care that his father was looking at him like he was crazy.

"What?" she snapped, crossing her arms over her ample chest. "Why are you staring at me?" His eyes drifted to the hardwood floor beneath her feet. A small puddle was visible.

"Are you okay?" he asked, struggling to relax.

"Yeah, my water broke." She said. "I've been having irregular contractions all day,"

"You weren't going to tell anyone?" Randy asked. "Is your fluid clear? How far apart are the pains?"

"I was waiting. Yes, it was clear. They're irregular," she said. "Relax. You're beginning to sound as bad as your dad,"

Randy took a few deep breaths. He was beginning to panic. What was so frightening about his wife having a baby?

Randy gently eased her shirt up. Her bulging belly caught his eye. Was that really his little girl? Was he really going to become a father?

"It seems surreal, doesn't it?" she asked. He nodded. Reaching out, he prepared to touch her belly. Although he had done it many times before, something about touching her belly startled him. "Don't worry," She took his hand by the wrist. "You won't hurt me."

"I didn't think I would," he admitted. Her eyes sparkling, she shook her head.

"You've always been a horrible liar," Her voice was soft. The only sign she was in discomfort was a distant look in her eyes. Randy couldn't understand.

The contractions were painful. They had to be. Why was she being so tough?

"Another one?" he asked. She nodded. "Did you call the doctor?"

"This morning. She told me to come in when they were five minutes apart or my water broke,"

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"A little nauseous. I had a bit of diarrhea before I called the doc, but she assured me it was normal." She admitted. "Hello, Bob!"

Randy turned around. His father was standing in the doorway. Had he heard what was going on?

"Your granddaughter's on her way!" Trish declared, heading upstairs.

"She's in labor? Shouldn't she be in the hospital?" he asked. Randy sighed.

"Dad, Trish and I have it under control," Randy said. He glanced around and saw the tree. He couldn't believe his daughter would be born on Christmas.

He could see the pregnant marshmallow ornament he bought her as a joke. She claimed to hate it but when she thought he wasn't looking, she had put it up.

"Rand?" Her voice resounded through the quiet house. "It's snowing, I just puked, and I'm in labor. Let's hit the hospital,"

Randy turned around. He had to snicker. Whatever she was wearing made her look more pear shaped than before. Shaking his head, he grabbed his car keys.

"Dad, can you spread the word?" he asked, helping Trish with her duffel bags. She clutched her pillow beneath her arm.

"Of course," Bob said, looking slightly awed. "We'll meet you at the hospital,"

Shaking his head, Randy set out to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Part 2

Where the Love Light Gleams

_Part Two_

Disclaimer: As usual, I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I look like a pear," Trish declared, breaking the silence. Randy sighed. The roads were getting worse, and he could barely see.

"Trisha, you don't look like a pear," he said, struggling to see through the white haze.

The lights of the hospital blazed in the distance. The huge building was barely seen in the snowy glow. Randy could admit he had never been happier to see the building.

"How long do you think it'll take Bob to meet us at the hospital?" Trish asked, rubbing her belly.

"About twenty minutes?" Randy suggested, knowing his father all too well. Bob was HIGHLY enthusiastic.

Randy pulled into the parking lot. He had been home less than an hour and already several inches of snow had fallen.

"Can you walk?" he asked. When Trish had gotten pregnant, Randy had vowed to NEVER be a nervous father.

Unfortunately, he was.

"Of course, I can walk!" Trish exclaimed. "I'm just having a baby,"

Randy wished he could look at it the way his wife did. He didn't see how she could be so calm.

Despite her LOUD protests, Randy still grabbed her arm and guided her into the hospital. He was afraid she would fall in the slick snow.

"Randy, I am not getting in that thing!" Trish exclaimed, pointing at the wheelchair. Her left hand rested on her hip. "Trish Stratagias-Orton has never and will never be an invalid!"

Randy loved his wife's independence. That had been what attracted him to her. However, on times like this, her stubbornness got to him.

"Please!" he exclaimed. "Come on," Reluctantly, she sat down. Pushing her through the hospital, he began to laugh.

"What?" Trish asked, grumpily. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Last Christmas, do you remember where we spent last Christmas?" he asked. She nodded.

"Cancun," she said.

"Our Christmas dinner was Pina Colada ice cream because you had sun poisoning," Randy said. She nodded. "Looks like our dinner this year will be hospital food," Trish laughed.

"Leave it to you (ow) to think of food at a time like this," she said, shaking her head. "I don't think we'll ever have a normal Christmas,"

Randy steered her into the elevator. For a woman in labor, she seemed especially calm. Once again, Randy wished he were as calm as she appeared.

"Holly Neva, it's like we were preparing for a Christmas baby," Trish said. Randy hated to admit he had no clue about what she was talking about. "Christmas is known for _Holly _and _Neva _means snow,"

"I see," he said. "Is she kicking?"

"I think my contractions lulled her to sleep," Trish said. She rubbed her belly. "Nope, she just kicked,"

Randy was amazed by the though of a little girl. He had never known he could be someone's dad.

A nurse met him at the reception desk. She seemed pleasantly calm, especially for someone stuck at work for the holidays.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Candy. I'll be your nurse for the moment. Let me guess, are you Patricia?"

"Call me Trish," Trish said. She groaned softly. "My water broke half an hour ago. I've been having irregular contractions all day."

Randy had to admit Candy was an angel. She knew just what to say to Trish. Even he didn't know that!

Taking Trish's hand, he followed Candy into an exam room. "You've got a room with a view,"

Randy glanced out the window. He could see the entire city blanketed with snow. The view was _indescribable. _

"Three and a half centimeters dilated," Candy declared. "Merry Christmas!"

Bob and his wife, Elaine walked in. Alice, Trish's mother and John, her father followed them.

Randy was surprised to see his siblings weren't there. He figured they'd be eager to meet their niece.

"Hello," Trish said, struggling to her feet. "Come on, Rand," She put her hand on his shoulder.

He led her into the bathroom. He was surprised she was allowing him to help her.

"Let's do this,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
